What Hurts the Most
by BlackPurpleTulip
Summary: Inuyasha regrets not having told Kagome what he felt. Resulting in her leaving forever. Songfic pairing InuKags of course now a chapter story. Sorry but I'm dropping this story. I might finish it but not in a long time. Again I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome. Why did you have to go? _Inuyasha wondered. He was sitting in his tree and thinking of the day Kagome left. For good.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

He jumped down from the tree and started to run he just couldn't take it anymore. _Why Kagome, why? Why couldn't you just stay or at least say a better good bye. _

_I can take a few tears and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry everyonce in a while _

He looked up and he smelled rain. A second later a downpour started mixing in his tears.

He haden't realized that he had run toward the well. He collasped. Not from exaustion but from greif.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_I thought we were getting close. I thought that moment when she almost died and we spent those nights together. Actually meant **something**to her, as it did me. _He hung his head while standing over the well as he remembered that day she left and those last words she said.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

**Flashback**

**It was a week since Naraku had died. I look around and see everyone remembering what happened and how everyone had their share of helping in killing him, even though I hate to say it even Kouga. **

**I looked back at the Keade's hut where Kagome was laying barely living. I walk to the hut to check on her to find her gone. I just stare at her bed when my ears twitch and I hear laughter, her laughter. I sigh and sigh of relief and walk outside to see her and Shippo playing some sort fo game from her time. **

**I walk over and hug her for some reason unknown to even me. I feel her tense up. I hug her tighter and if feel her just stay like that. I pull back and ask her what was wrong. She wouldn't look at me. **

**She just said for Sango to come talk to her and not for anyone of us to follow her. They came back and Sango looked like she had been crying although I didn't smell tears. I smelt tears on Kagome though and they were fresh. I asked her what was wrong again and again she wouldn't answer she just looked at me and I was shocked to see she was crying and she just turned and ran. I followed her and I finally caught her at the well. **

**"What the hell is wrong, Kagome, and don't you dare just walk off or tell me nothing I smelt tears on you when you and Sango came out from the forest and Sango looked like she was crying too and when I asked you what was wrong earlier you were crying and just run off!" I screamed at her I didn't mean to but I guess I haden't been able to help myself. **

**"Inuyasha I-I'm sorry I just I know I should have told you guys before but I couldn't but I guess I need to now." she said, sadness dripping in her voice. I had no idea where she was going with this. **

** "Now that Naraku is gone and the jewel completed I guess you'll wish you to become full demon but I need to ask you a favor before." **

**"But, Kagome, I stopped wanting to become full demon a long time ago." Inuyasha, stop it i know you long enough to know that you've wanted t become full demon for as long as we've known each other. Just do this one thing for me?" "But." **

**"No buts just will you do it or not?" **

**"Yes." **

** "Let me have the jewel come down the well with me I need to tell you something." **

**"Alright." We jumped into the well and she turned around and began telling me things that stil haunt me. **

**"Inuyasha i want you to tell the others I will miss them and I will always remember them. Tell Miroku that even though he can sometimes be a pervert that he's been a good friend anyway. Tell Sango that I couldn't have had a better best friend then her. Tell Shippo that I didn't want to leeave him behind but he belongs there I belong here in my time. Tell him I love him. Finally Inuyasha I'm sorry it had to end this way. Look after Shippo for me? Good bye." she said. **

**Then she thrust the Shikon no Tama in my clawed hand and shoves me down the well while trying to stop from sobbing herself.**

**Before I completely went through I smelt tears. As soon as I got through I tried and I tried to go back through but the damn wench figured out some way to close it. Forever. **

**End Flashback**

I stayed by that damned well for the longest time eventually I stayed so long that Sango, Miroku and Shippo came to look for me. I don't know how they did it but they somehow convinced me to come and sleep at Keade's where they were.

Shippo asked "Inuyasha where's Kagome?" I looked down and said

"She's at her own time." I bent and picked him up just like Kagome used to and actually felt good. I though maybe Shippo couold be my little boy mine and Kagome's.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

Today I can't face anyone anymore because when they look at me all I see is pity and remorse in their eyes. I hate it. I can't stand it.

Sango and Miroku already are married four months after Kagome left. I loved it when they got married but it made me wonder what if Kagome haden't left then this could be our wedding too.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

I regret everyday not telling her those three little but important words. About how I feel. I should have told her I should have interupted her that day. Now all I can do is regret.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

I see a flash of light and I look up and away from my depressing thoughts and I see that the light is coming from the well. I see the person I have been dreaming about. The person I should have told her I loved her every single moment when I had the chance. Kagome.

"Hello, Inuyasha. I'm back."

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded not believing how she could be here when she gave him the Shikon no Tama.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"How are you here?" he asked

"I don't know truthfully I guess I just wanted to get back through so much I guess it finally let me."

I didn't think at all all I knew was that Kagome was here. She was back. I grabbed her and hugged her resting my chin on her shoulder closing me eyes smelling her scent. She relaxed against me. It was the best feeling of my life.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." she began.

"For what?"

"For leaving you like that."

"Its ok as long as your here and here to stay thats all that matters."

"Yeah. Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see them again? How much has changed."

"How about we go see them our selves?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna ride?" I said offering her my back. It had been so long that she's done that I hoped she'd say yes.

"Of course!" She said with excitement and hopped on.

I began running towards the village. Soon we were there. Kagome hopped off my back and stared at the village in wonder. I guess more had changed then I realized.

"Kagome!" a little voice screamed.

We both turn our heads to see Shippo running towards us arms stretched out. He jumped and Kagome caught him and laughed along with him twirling him around as if they hadn't seen each other in years when in fact it had only been a few months, the longest few months of my life.

I turn towards Sango and Miroku's house to see Sango poking her head out to see what was causing the kitsune to scream so loud. She turned her head torward our direction and I'm guessing that she saw Kagome because she had the biggest grin on her face and screamed for Miroku.

He came running probably thinking something bad. But when she pointed to the our direction he smiled and she ran all the way to us, Miroku following close behind.

Kagome put Shippo down and saw Sango. Both women stared at each other and finally ran into each others arms.

"Kagome! Your back!" Sango screamed.

"Sango! Oh I've missed you."

"Good to see you've come back Lady Kagome." Miroku said

Kagome pulled back from Sango and hugged Miroku. She pulled back a little surprised for some reason. But explained with her next question.

"Uhh I guess more has changed then i though how come you didn't do anything perverted don't get me wrong I'm not complaining just wondering." She said quietly.

Miroku smiled at her and answered while grabbing a hold of Sango's waist and Sango putting her hand flat against his hard chest.

"Well ever since me and Sango married Io have astonishingly stopped groping people for the exception of Sango."

Kagome's eyes got wide. Her mouth was open for a while until she spoke to break the silence.

"Y-you guys are-are married?" she said in shock and happiness.

"Yes. Happily at that." Miroku said.

Kagome screamed and hugged Sango and Miroku while all of them laughed.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"And so was I." I said trying to cut into the conversation.

Kagome looked at me and then the others I guess she started to realize how much had changed in all of us.

"Uhh I uh have to go and get some uh fresh air." she said, obviously wanting to be alone.

"But your already outside." Shippo said.

"I know but I have to be alone for a little while."

With that she took off towards the forest.

"Kagome!" I yelled after her. She didn't look back just kept on running. I took off after her she didn't realize that just because Naraku was gone doesn't mean some demons aren't going to want revenge.

I was chasing her for a while when I see her stop and I stopped also. She ran to the Sacred Tree. She collapsed on her knees and began to cry though silently but I could smell her tears.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" I said weakly. I hated it when she cried it made me feel like I was the one who made her cry though that usually is the case.

"Huh?" she whipped around and shot up from her kneeling position and quickly wiped her tears away. "yes I'm fine just needed to be alone for a minute."

"Kagome, you know you can talk to me. Please I don't want to lose you again." Inuyasha said he meant every word he barely made through when she left last time had she not come back when she did then he didn't know what would have happened.

Kagome looked at him and said "Inuyasha, you'll never lose me again." Chocolate met amber and they knew what they were feeling.

Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand and grabbed Kagome and kissed her. She was a little shocked and tensed up but soon she loosened up and deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. Inuyasha licked her lips trying to gain entrance. To his delight she let him in without a second thought. Their tongues clashing and each battling for who would be the dominant one. Inuyasha was exactly that, he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

But they got interrupted by a wind blowing bone-chilling winds. Kagome shivered.

"Come on lets go back and warm you up and you can catch up with Shippo, Miroku and Sango while your in their hut." Inuyasha said.

"What happened to Keade's?" Kagome asked.

"She passed away two months after you left." he said sounding sorrowful.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! And here I was thinking you guys would be better off without me." she muttered hoping Inuyasha hadn't heard though with those dog ears of his she knew that was a very low possibility.

"What was that, Kagome?" he asked. He had heard what she said but he wanted her to tell him what did she mean by that. Of course they wouldn't be better off without her how could she think that?

"Nothing."

"Feh." he growled. He really was worried but he couldn't let her see he had weaknesses especially if she knew she was his weakness.

"Hey Inuyasha? I have to go get my backpack and pack and tell my family something if you want you could come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Just let me tell Shippo that we'll be right back because only god knows what he'll do if he thinks you ran off again and me along with you."

"Alright get back here in five minutes."

"Okay." I took off running.

I ran so fast I would think I was flying. I guess it was because I didn't want to give Kagome a chance to abandon us again. I finally got there and Shippo came running at

me.

"Where's Kagome? She didn't run off again did she?" He asked.

"No. I just came here to tell you me and Kagome are going back to her time to get a few things for her and tell her family something that I don;'t know but I bet it'll be good."

"Okay be back soon!"

"Okay tell Sango and Miroku that Kagome and I will be back soon and they are to watch you or they won't be going on any honeymoon ever!"

"Okay!" Shippo said and he went skipping off to their hut and I smiled as I watched him.

I took off to where I left Kagome and see her patiently waiting.

"Hey!" I say to herself

"Hi." she said now sporting a devious smile and I knew she was thinking about something that wouldn't benefit me.

"Kagome?"

"What Inuyasha?" she said a little too innocently

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I figured I need to do a little something that I haven't done in a little while. Sit!" she cried.

BANG!

I hit my very long lost best friend Mr. Dirt. I looked at Kagome from the dirt. Surprisingly I smiled and then went back to my old self. Got up and went up to her grabbed her and jumped as far up as possible to scare her a little bit and boy did it work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Oy wench a little louder and you'll kill my ears." I said.

I heard her laugh and I loved hearing her laugh I missed when she was gone and I laughed too while running and jumping all the way to the Bone Eaters well. I landed on the ground right next to the well and Kagome hopped off my back.

"Alright Inuyasha lets go and we need to make this quick."

"Why?" I said a bit confused.

"Because just trust me."

"Okay."

We both got into the well and was in her house in the basement.

"MOM! SOUTA ! GRANDPA! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled and I flinched my ears are super sensitive and her yelling didn't help at all.

"Oh" Kagome giggled "Sorry about that."

"Its okay."

We went up the stairs to enter her house and entered her kitchen. She picked up a piece of paper and read

Dear Kagome,

HI dear we went on a vacation and will be away for about a month and we set out food for you in case you and Inuyasha got into another problem or are going to have the rest of your friends over just pick up any mess you make. Love you see you in a month

Mom

"Another problem eh?" I said raising my eyebrow at this.

"Eh eh well she's a little misconceptional." she said smiling nervously.

"Soo can we get everything and get back?"

"Yes but we need to do something."

"What?"

"We need to sleep over here tonight and then we can go in the morning."

"Why?"

"Cause they'll be back tomorrow." she said pointing to this thing she called a calendar made to mark important stuff. It said Come back on the next day. SO Kagome was right I still didn't know why we need to stay.

"Okay so I'll sleep on this." I said pointing to the couch. "And you'll sleep in your room."

"Ok."

SO I slept and slept until I hear "MOM, SOUTA, GRANDPA!" from the kitchen and heard them talk and talk. I decided that I really don't like hearing people talk so I got up and walk in to see nothing. Kagome was talking to nothing thin air.

"Kagome stop talking to yourself."

"I'm not mom is right here."

"Nones here in fact your house isn't here."

"But I-." She got cut off by laughing from a shadow in the ruble left of her house."

"You really think that just because you killed my master Naraku that I wouldn't be still alive?" said the voice now stepping out to show it was Kagura.

"No. What did you do here?" I asked getting my hand on my sword ready or a battle.

"The Shikon Jewel which you left unoccupied for me to steal so I waited for this wench to come back for you and she did and I killed her family and now I'm going to kill you!"

"Over my dead body!" I said.

Getting into a fighting position and jumping in the air at Kagura. _I hope this doesn't end bad I can't lose Kagome again. Especialy by death. Please let this be quick so we can get back. _

A/N I wasn't going to write a sequel but I got a request and I obliged. Thank you for your reviews on this. I really love your guys' reviews but please don't flame. Hope you liked it. I also will write this as a chapter story. Maybe 4 chapters if and only if I get more reviews and good ones at that no flames. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting into a fighting position and jumping in the air at Kagura. _I hope this doesn't end badly I can't lose Kagome again. Especially by death. Please let this be quick so we can get back. _

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I lifted my sword high above my head and charged Kagura.

Kagura laughed and flew mockingly slow avoiding my attack. I accidentally slammed my sword in Kagome's wall or at least what was left of it.

"You'll never be able to defeat me while I hold the Shikon! Never!" Kagura screamed and she went down the well.

I was breathing hard like I just came out of a hard battle but I was just really pissed off that she of all demons could avoid my attack with such ease. I was fuming but I got snapped out of it when I saw the look on Kagome.

She was just looking off into space like she was being controlled. I walk over to her knowing what she must be going through.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" I know I seem to be doing that a lot lately but I can't live with myself if I ever ignored Kagome when she's like this never.

Kagome still hasn't answered me. Then I smell salt and water all at once. I look up she has still got this glazed look just staring straight into space but tears were rolling down her face very fast but silently. She whimpered.

Then without warning she collapsed and began crying so much I thought the whole room would reek forever of tears.

"Their gone. I can't believe it their gone." She said through her tears very quietly. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. She began shaking.

"Kagome." I said laying a hand on her shoulder.

She just looks at me with a hatred I didn't know existed in her. She pushed my hand away and ran to the well and jumped in.

I chased her I had no clue as to what she was going to do because that face she gave me it is still in my head and I have never even seen that even on Naraku.

All I knew was I had to find her before something else did.

"Have you found her yet?" Miroku asked.

"No." I said gloomily.

"You?" Miroku asked Sango who just came from the forest.

"No. Any of you had any luck?" She asked

"No." Miroku said. "I think it's all getting Inuyasha down a lot because you know him he thinks it's his fault as always and won't come down until she comes back."

"He can't blame himself he doesn't know what Kagome was going to do or that she was going to react to what Kagura did that way." Sango said.

"I know that, you know that, hell I think I the only person who doesn't is Inuyasha."

"Yeah." Said Sango "let's hope she comes back before it gets dark. There might be demons out there other then Kagura." She said looking up at the sun set.

"Well the only thing that can bring her back is Kagome or Inuyasha. You know he won't rest until she's here." Miroku said.

"Yeah, we really can't try and find her when were tired were only human and we need rest so we really need to get some sleep." Sango said.

"Yeah let's go into the hut and we'll start early tomorrow morning in finding Kagome." Miroku said.

I heard what they said and they were right. WE can't look for Kagome in the dark so we would have to rest for tonight. I jumped down and told them "Yeah you guys should rest I'll stay up in case she comes back."

"No! Even for a half-demon you still need your rest. Just please sleep a little bit tonight?" Sango said.

"Alright see you two in the morning."

I jumped back up to my tree and got in my usual sleeping position and tried my best to sleep but I couldn't not while I knew Kagome was out there maybe scared out of her mind without me there to protect her.

WITH KAGOME

I just stood there Kagura's words still ringing in my head over and over again like a broken record stuck on one line. "And killed her parents." She that little bitch killed my family, Mom, Souta, and Grandpa. I started to shake with fury at her.

I felt someone's hand on me and hear Inuyasha say my name. I look at him, no I glare at him. I know it's not his fault but right now I hate everything and everyone. I push him back and run towards the well and jump in.

I start running, no flying through the air and I see Sango and Miroku coming. _Don't talk to me don't even try talking to me. I won't answer you. _

"Hi, Kagome, hey where's Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Yeah hey Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango asked and yelled at me because I was already far away from them.

I run and run until I can't run anymore. I finally collapse. My breathing is hard and deep somewhat wheezing.

I stand up again and start to walk at a fast pace. I guess I was trying to get far away from everyone as much as possible.

I look up at the sky and I the sun almost set. I sigh and lie down on the cold grounds and try to go to sleep. I couldn't thinking about how Souta must have cried and how Grandpa tried to protect mom while she must have tried to protect Souta. I will never be able to see any of them again. I start to cry. Eventually I fall asleep from y exhaustion also I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I wake up to hearing someone saying my name. "KAGOME! KA-GO-MEEEEEE!"I heard Sango scream.

I get up quickly and I run away from them. Can't they get it? I just lost all of my family can't they see I want to be alone?

I run and I bump into something which throws me back on the ground. I look up and see it Inuyasha. My eyes widen and start o get up to run away from him but he catches me

"Kagome no! Stop running away form us it's not going to bring them back." He said

I start slamming my fists against him hitting him the face the chest anything to get him to let go of me. I kick him and he still doesn't let me go. I start to cry while I'm hitting him.

"How dare you! You have-no-right talking about them." I yell at him

"Oh my god." I hear coming from in behind me.

I turn around and see Sango with her mouth hanging open and a look of sorrow on both hers and Miroku's face who just came up from behind Sango.

I turn back to Inuyasha and look up at him. His eyes are full of sorrow and pain. My eyes widen in realization as to what I am doing. I calm down and break away form him, breathing hard.

I look at Inuyasha again and still those emotions but another lingering along with them. Pity. He pity's me! I don't need anyone's pity!

I spin around to see Miroku and Sango with those same faces. Oh my god! They all pity me! No! I refuse to have their pity. I will not be pitied!

"Kagome?" asked Sango worry etched all over her face, "Come on lets go back to Keade's." She says taking my arm as if to lead the way.

I rip my arm from hers.

"NO! Not until I kill her!" I scream at them all.

"Kagome, you can't not without our help." Sango said

"I don't care its going to be either me or her!"

"No! I will not let you die! You have to come back and regain your strength if you hope to even scratch her." Inuyasha said.

"I don't need to regain my strength I have enough in order to kill her believe me. Now move or you'll be my first kill!" I said glaring at him. I don't care I don't even think I'm registering that I'm threatening Inuyasha. The love of my life!

"No." He said softly yet firmly.

"Yes!" I said

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

I look at Sango and Miroku they look surprised, very surprised. I can't go back can't they see? I can never go back until Kagura's dead!

"Fine." I said

"Come on lets go."

"Okay."

Inuyasha moves out of my way I guess to get me a better angle to get on his back but they are so easily tricked.

I run away from them. As fast as my human legs would carry me. I'm going to kill Kagura. I'm going kill her if it's the last thing I do. Little do I know it just might be.

A/N Oh buys I am soooo sooo sorry about the long wait I've been grounded for a long time and well I think you can just imagine how hard it's been for me not to go on for the longest time! I will update as soon as I am able to! I know Kagome would never threaten to kill Inuyasha but I felt I had in order to emphasize how crazy she is getting in her obsession to kill Kagura. Let me know on anything else I did wrong but please don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flaming please! And I hope you liked it!


End file.
